


All eyes on me

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike is Brad Pitt and Chester is Angelina Jolie. So I guess this fic is on crack. Take it with a pinch of salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All eyes on me

**For Becca, who wanted Bennoda as if it were Brangelina**

  


“Chester?”

  


“What?”

  


Mike sighs and hitches Shiloh higher up on his hip. “Could you give me a fucking hand down here?”

  


“Could you just give me a _second_?” Chester calls back, turning away from the mirror to glare at closed bedroom door. He goes back to applying lip gloss with an eye roll. “Jesus.”

  


Pax and Zahara race through from the living room to the kitchen where Mike is standing, feeling almost suicidal. “No, Pax, stop that. Don’t pull your sister’s hair.”

  


Shiloh laughs and tugs on Mike’s tie, pulling it tight until he chokes and laughs harder, clapping his sticky little hands together.

  


“Maddox,” Mike croaks to the boy sitting at the kitchen table reading, “go upstairs and tell your father to hurry up or I’m divorcing him.”

  


But before Maddox can even get up Chester is in the door way, straightening his dress and raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow. “Who do you think I am?” He asks, “Jennifer?”

  


Mike stares at him and shakes his head. “Don’t. Just don’t. I sacrificed a lot for you.”

  


“You didn’t sacrifice shit, Mike.” Chester says, kneeling in front of Zahara to fix her hair. “You were banging us both from the very beginning.”

  


“Chester…”

  


“You think things were so hard for you but it was me who came off as the slutty mistress so just save it and straighten your god damn tie, asshole.”

  


This is how things are. How things have always been. And Mike wants more than anything to blame the media. But how can he, when this is all their own fault?

  


***

  


The children stay with a sitter whilst Mike and Chester slide into a limousine. The silence is awkward, and eventually Mike clears his throat, “I’m not the only one who cheated, you know.”

  


“I know that.”

  


“Well then it’d be nice if you acted as if you did.”

  


Chester sighs and stares out of the window. “They said that Shiloh’s birth was the most anticipated birth since the baby Jesus.”

  


“And you hate that.”

  


“Yeah, Mike, I do. I want something normal, for a change.”

  


“You want what you had before.” Mike says, but doesn’t say before what. Before him.

  


Chester shakes his head and slides a hand across the leather seat to lace his fingers with his husband’s. “No.” He says quietly. “I love you.”

  


“I love you too.” Mike says. But the car has stopped, and now the air is filled with the sound of paparazzi cameras. Like gunfire.

  


Where they are is the premier of _The Dark Knight_ and it’s a bigger deal than ever. Heath Ledger’s tragic death left everybody who knew him in shock. And so tonight, this should be a happy occasion, but it’s sombre.

  


The first person Chester sees is Jennifer Aniston and he ducks his head, tightens his grip on Mike’s hand. She glances briefly in their direction but doesn’t stop smiling. She can’t afford to with all the cameras trained on the three of them as their paths cross.

  


When her eyes meet Mike’s she smiles politely and Mike nods, “Hey.” He says, then looks away.

  


The next day it’s in all the tabloids. Mike finds Chester at the kitchen table reading them and he slaps a hand down on the article, blocking the words.

  


“Mike…”

  


“Stop filling your head with this crap.”

  


“They’re saying you were better off with her. Because I’m a psycho.”

  


“You’re my psycho.” Mike says, sitting down beside him and taking away the paper. “You forget, I’m worse than you.”

  


“You _were_. You’ve changed.”

  


“So have you. And it’s our pasts they’re focusing on. Like how I didn’t go to college, the chauffer job with the strippers. I just fell into acting, which pisses a lot of people off but whatever, they’re all cock suckers. And I don’t care what they say about you. You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. And I love you.”

  


Chester smiles weakly and pulls the paper back toward him, continuing to read where he left off. “Thank you.” He says quietly, not looking up at Mike who sighs heavily.

  


And somewhere upstairs a child starts wailing.

  


And Mike thinks some things will never ever change.


End file.
